


Kisses And Pillow Talk

by VampAmber



Series: Just A Kiss [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Complete, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nudity, One Shot, Playful Dean Winchester, Pointless, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly Castiel (Supernatural), Silly Dean Winchester, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Waking up next to such an exquisite piece art. Dean just had to take a picture of it with his phone. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to turn the flash off, thus waking up said piece of art. And Castiel is definitely not a morning person, so probably isn't the best piece of art to be waking up early. But they're both dorks in obscene amounts of love, so it's okay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just A Kiss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545361
Kudos: 59





	Kisses And Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I haven't done one of these Just A Kiss fics in forever, probably because I haven't. I really need to fix that soon, because these are really fun to write. And I did double duty with this guy, as well. The slip of paper I pulled out from the Jar O' Plot Bunnies had said "flash", so I got two for the price of one in this ficlet.
> 
> I wrote this last night, after having already written an almost 3k long smut fic (which I'll be posting later today). I have no freaking clue what's gotten into me, but I plan on tying it to a chair and keeping it as a hostage until it stops giving me all the writing mojo. Cuz holy crap, this feels amazing! Love it! Love you guys! Love love love! Because.
> 
> Caffeine loves me this morning, as well. ^_^

There was a quick flash of light, and Dean cursed under his breath. He could've sworn he turned it off before taking the picture. Castiel grumbled, having been awakened against his will when his boyfriend had snapped a damn photo of him with his phone.

"That better not end up on any porn sites," he mumbled sleepily, never truly awake until his second cup of coffee.

Dean chuckled. "You know I'd never do that to you, Cas," Dean reminded him. "I'm greedy, and plan on keeping every last inch of you all to myself." He shifted around in the bed, holding the phone over Castiel's head so that he could see his naked form on the screen. "Besides, you can't even see your dick. It's artistic nudity."

Castiel swatted the camera away, having only blearily seen his 'artistically nude' body for a few moments. He knew Dean would never do something like that, especially with both a niece and a nephew that had already known how to unlock his phone before learning how to tie their shoes, but it was still nice to see the naked proof. He let out an exaggerated moan and flipped to his side, even going so far as to theatrically shove his pillow over his head. "Five more minutes," he playfully growled from under his hiding place. Once Dean was awake, he was _awake_ , so Castiel knew it was a lost cause. But it was at least worth a try.

Seeing through Castiel's feeble attempt at feigning sleep, Dean pulled up the corner of the pillow. "Would you forgive me if I made you coffee?"

"And a bagel," Castiel mumbled in response.

"Would you forgive me if I made you coffee and a bagel?"

Castiel took his time answering, laughing on the inside because he knew just how impatient Dean could be, especially on Saturday mornings. "Maybe," he finally muttered.

"Can I at least come in for a morning kiss first?" Dean asked, still holding up only a corner of the pillow.

"If you insist," Castiel said with a fake-frustrated sigh.

Dean lifted the pillow all the way off Castiel's face, and peered down at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he whispered, before placing a soft kiss on Castiel's forehead. "I'll go make your bagel now," he said, making the motions of putting the pillow back down.

"Later," Castiel growled, grabbing Dean by the head and pulling him down on top of him. They were both laughing by the time Castiel started covering his face and neck with kisses.

"Cas, that tickles!" Dean shouted, squirming as Castiel made his way down to his chest.

"Good," Castiel declared in triumph. "You woke me up, you deserve it."

Dean finally managed to wiggle away after a few more moments of tickle torture, crawling over to sit on his side of the bed as he tried to catch his breath from all that giggling. "Maybe I don't want to make any bagels now," he pouted.

"Yeah, you do," Castiel muttered, only now bothering to actually sit up. "Because I got those ones you really like at the store on Thursday, and you'd feel too guilty making yourself a bagel without making one for me as well," he explained smugly.

Dean pouted for a few more seconds before finally giving in. "You bought those bagels specifically for situations like this," he said in his pouty voice, which only made Castiel smile.

"Obviously," Castiel said, before being pounced on by his formerly pouting boyfriend.

"I'd call you evil if I didn't love you so much," Dean said as he all but sat in Castiel's lap.

"I wouldn't act evil if I didn't love you so much," Castiel countered. They both smiled like the fools that they were, and leaned in at the same time for a proper good morning kiss. It was sweet and warm, promising of more mornings like this, of good days and bad and everything in between, and it promised that no matter what happened, they would get through it together.

They pulled away right before the kiss could get heated, and Dean gave Castiel his best come hither smirk. "Too bad you're not into morning sex," he said smoothly, dragging his flirt level far past eleven.

"I'm only against sex before coffee," Castiel corrected, playing it as straight as he could.

Dean practically jumped out of bed at that. "I'll go put the coffee on right now," he said quickly, about to dash out of the room in his eagerness.

"But Dean," Castiel whispered, motioning for him to come closer, like he had some great secret to tell. Dean looked worried at his suddenly serious expression, and padded over on bare feet to see what was wrong. He only worried more as he bent down to hear what his boyfriend had to say. When he was only a few inches away, Castiel bounced on the bed so that he could leave a loud, smacking kiss on Dean's cheek. "Good morning, Dean."

"Asshole," Dean muttered, huffing off in fake annoyance while Castiel laughed at his own stupid joke. But even while he was laughing, he still managed to appreciate the view. Dean had forgotten to put his own clothing on, and Castiel happily watched him stalk all the way down the hall with a pleased smile on his face. He would've mentioned it, but why spoil a good thing?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series of 27 different ficlets, one for each of the kiss prompts on the list. This one was for **Good Morning Kiss**. All the fics are unrelated, so just dive in anywhere. ^_^


End file.
